Magnetism
by brainy-brownie123
Summary: A year after Stefan left Mystic Falls, life has returned to normal for Damon and Elena. Feelings are forced up during Alaric and Jenna's wedding and graduation is right around the corner. Damon knows what he wants, he just needs Elena to agree.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, thank you for allowing me to repost this story, it was mainly to fix some technical errors that I found, but then as I read the story I wanted to add some more to it and change some bits. Right now only the first three chapters have been updated, thanks for reading and please review. **

**-brainy-brownie123**

* * *

During her week, Elena most looked forward to Saturday mornings. None of them ever disappointed her, they were constant, and they always left her calm and not having a care in the world. Monday morning was the start of the week, and it was busy with getting ready and running out the door so that she wasn't late for school. The rest of the week's mornings grew shorter and shorter as she slept through her alarm clock. Saturday mornings were different though. She usually woke up around eight, always the early bird, but she didn't rise from under the warm covers until eight thirty. As she woke up, she didn't open her eyes right away, instead she focused on her calm breathing and the smell of her detergent hidden in the cotton scent of her sheets. Then, she felt the soft sheets around her and the pillow under her head. She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach as the sheets twisted around her legs. She heard the air-conditioning turn on above her and waited for the cold air to seep through her sheets and spread up from her toes. Then, she would open her eyes. She loved the look of her bedroom in the morning light, the bright, but not blinding light that reflected off her wall and bounced all across her room. Her blinds covered the most direct rays, so only a faint glow peered through the sides of the window and lit tiny lines on her floor. These things happened every morning, but she could only truly enjoy them on Saturdays. She didn't have to get up for school, and she didn't have any plans until later that afternoon. She could just lie in bed and look for images on her textured ceiling. Saturday mornings couldn't disappoint her either, even if it was raining, instead of groaning, she would first listen to the pitter patter of rain hitting her window, and then the slosh noise of rain rushing out of the gutter. After that she would turn to the side and watch as rain droplets slipped down the glass of the window and lost their water in their paths. She loved all types of Saturday mornings, but this one was one of the best because it was the last Saturday before Jenna and Alaric moved out and started their new lives together.

This was also why it was a sad morning, because it was the last morning they would all be living in the house together. Since getting engaged, Elena noticed that Jenna and Alaric didn't have a lot of privacy in the house with two teenagers, so she suggested that they move into Rick's apartment. All of the bags were packed and all of the boxes were filled, and today was the day that they were leaving, the last morning. The last morning that Aunt Jenna would make pancakes for her and Jeremy, the last morning that Elena would fill Alaric's mug with another cup of coffee. Elena couldn't be sad though; she had to have the memory of the last morning be a happy one.

Elena heard a soft knock on her door. She smiled and said, "Come in."

"Hey, Jeremy and Jenna are downstairs making pancakes," Damon said as he walked slowly into her room.

"I know, I can smell them, I just want to stay here a bit longer," she yawned.

Elena rolled back onto her side of the bed so Damon could sit next to her. He leaned back on the headboard with his hands clasped, not sitting, but not laying down either. Elena turned to him and said, "Good morning."

"Are we going cake tasting today?" he asked.

"Yup and gift registration, and," she paused thinking, "Dress fitting."

"Mmm….and you've been waiting so patiently for another opportunity to see me in a tux," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Elena rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him.

As Damon and Elena made their way downstairs, Jeremy only nodded at them, no longer having to do a double take when they came down together in the morning. Damon went to get out the plates while Elena grabbed glasses to set the table with. As Elena reached to place a glass on the table, Damon deliberately reached under her arm to put a plate down. Elena turned to glare at him and her nose crinkled with her smile when he waggled his eyebrows back at her.

"Okay, the last batch is almost ready," Jenna said, flipping a pancake, "Alaric put the papers down, Jeremy stop texting, and you two stop flirting, it's time to eat."

Damon sat down across from Elena as the rest of their family joined them at the table.

* * *

Alaric, Jeremy, Damon, Jenna and Elena spent the rest of the day sampling appetizers, entrees, and cubes of cake. Jenna decided to go with shrimp appetizers, and a salmon dinner. Alaric said that it seemed fishy. Jeremy and Damon laughed. Choosing the cake was another decision entirely, and to Elena's surprise, Jenna let Damon pick a classy lemon cake with meringue filling.

Since fittings required appointments, Elena and Damon were scheduled to go while the others went to register at a kitchen store. Elena and Damon said goodbye to the others and started down the sidewalk together. Elena was used to walking close to Damon, she trusted him and she felt safer when he was there to look out for her. He didn't seem to mind that their arms would bump every few seconds. So somehow, halfway to the dress shop, her hand ended up in his, and it felt so natural that she didn't even notice.

Damon walked out of the dressing hall wearing a black silk suit. Elena was sitting on a round couch and from her spot she had a perfect view of all of him. Starting from his clunky dress shoes to his narrow waist, he was all leg, and his suit pants fit him perfectly.

"I think we need a napkin over here," he said, "you're drooling."

"Just wait till you see me," she scoffed. Damon smirked, surprised at her response, and went to get a glass of bourbon.

Elena slipped into her midnight blue bridesmaid dress. The dress started on her left shoulder made of loose sheer material bunched into ripples, and then above her breasts became a solid color that met at her waist tightly, and then descended into waves onto the floor. The dress made her body look tall and sleek, and she pictured Damon's shocked face in her mind as she exited the fitting room.

When he saw her he choked on his drink. He coughed into his sleeve, and then spent several moments looking her up and down.

"Well, Elena, you've actually rendered me speechless," Damon confessed, "and that is a compliment… and an honor." He smirked.

"Thanks," Elena said and blushed slightly. She sat down next to Damon on the couch.

"So, I was thinking," Damon said, turning towards her so he could make smoldering eye contact," since you're the maid of honor, and I'm the best man, we should go together."

Elena noticed that Damon wasn't hesitant in making his suggestion, but he wasn't demanding either. She let his words hang in the air for a while, while she processed. She would love to have an escort to the wedding, she hated going single to parties. Plus, it would show that she wasn't pathetic and still waiting for Stefan to come back. And it wasn't like there were going to be any hot nephews of Ricks at the party. But did it have to be Damon? Damon and she had too much shared history, too many stowed away feelings. She barely wanted to think about her own secret feelings, let alone his. She knew it was a mistake as soon as she said it, but frankly she was flattered. He would rather hang out with her than chat up all of Jenna's single high school friends that would be giggling at the bar.

"Um, yeah, I would love to go together," She said breathlessly.

"Great, alright let's get you home before they think I kidnapped you," Damon said.

They walked down the sidewalk till they approached Damon's car parked on the side of the road. Damon opened the door for her and then ran round the front.

Once they were driving Elena turned to Damon and said, "So tell me about the last wedding you went to."

"Hmmm, when I was a human… or a vampire?" Damon asked. "The last wedding I went to was a total massacre, blood splattered everywhere. It was the bride's fault really, for putting on such an intoxicating perfume. I was drawn to her the instant she pulled up her skirt to let her husband take off her garter."

Elena turned to him with her mouth open in disgust.

"Oh come on, I was just joking," Damon said, "or was I? No, I'll tell you about the last wedding I went to when I was human. Oh, Molly and Bernard, I actually knew him from grade school, he, Stefan and I used to play by the river all the time. Then after a couple years, he went to work in his father's shop, and we lost touch. But, then one day, the door to our house burst open, and there he was shouting up to us from the entrance, "I'm getting married!" Bernard swore that it was love at first sight. Molly just walked into the store, asked for some liquorish, and he looked her straight in the eye and told her, "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, would you do me the honor of being my date to a wedding?" She said yes, and then later that night, she caught the bride's bouquet. And he proposed the next week."

Damon went on to tell Elena all about Molly and Bernard's wedding, and their first son, Beck, and by the end of the story they were pulling up to the boarding house.


	2. Chapter 2

(A while later)

Elena and Damon met Jeremy inside the boarding house. Then they all went to the kitchen to make sandwiches together. Elena and Jeremy had been staying at the boarding house on and off for about three months now. After Alaric and Jenna got engaged, they moved into Rick's apartment together, where they agreed to stay until they saved enough for a house. Elena ended up in the boarding house after Damon had rescued her from being kidnapped by John while Jenna was away. That night she hadn't wanted to stay in her empty house, and because Damon had rescued her, she felt the need to stay where she felt safe. After that night, she just hadn't left. Every day, she started bringing more overnight stuff to Damon's and eventually he gave her a guest bedroom to herself after she couldn't cram any more clothes into his closet. Then, Stefan had called from his trip with Klaus and announced that he didn't love her and he wasn't coming back. So, Elena depended on Damon even more, and since they spent so much time together as it is, it made sense for her to stay there. Jeremy drifted over in the next month, since the Gilbert house was empty. And after a heartbreaking decision, the Gilbert house was sold. Alaric had taken Jenna, and Damon was kind of stuck with Elena and Jeremy. But she didn't think he minded. Secretly, she knew he liked the company. He had been alone for decades, no parents, no brother, nothing that mattered. Finally he had some interaction with people. People who Damon had fought beside, on numerous occasions, to save their lives. That gave them a history. Even though they were all very different, they all shared a common link, they all had pasts that tried to haunt them. Elena liked to think that the three of them understood one another more than anyone else ever would. She was happy there, and although she missed Jenna, Elena knew that she was happy now with Alaric. And Elena still had Jeremy… and Damon.

The three of them were making sandwiches as a light snack because they knew they wouldn't be eating anything until well after nine o' clock. Today was the big day, Jenna and Alaric's wedding and dinner wasn't served until after the ceremony. Although the day of the actual wedding was a huge occasion, Elena didn't feel shocked because she had already accepted that Alaric made Jenna happy and that she deserved to spend the rest of her life with him, free from the burden of having to raise two teenagers. Elena wasn't nervous either, because she had attended two dress rehearsals in which she was ordered around and given a specific schedule for every minute of the ceremony. Elena was only nervous about attending the wedding with Damon, but that would fade quickly because he was what calmed her. Mainly Elena felt happy, and also sad, about today because weddings were strange in that they evoked contradictory emotions.

"Elena!" Damon shouted into the bathroom while she was showering, "I'm going out!"

"Okay," she said, "where?"

"Oh, nothing, just an errand I have to run."

Elena frowned, normally he told her what he was doing. Elena shrugged, confused, but she didn't worry though; ever since Stefan had left, and taken Klaus and all other threats with him, the crime rate had dropped to a feeble shop lifting level. Elena no longer had any supernatural threats to worry about, except maybe Damon. And because they didn't have anything to worry about, Elena knew that Damon no longer had a secret agenda. Or did he?

Elena stood in the shower thinking about it. Where was Damon going? And right before the wedding? What if Alaric was having doubts? What if Damon got him drunk before the wedding? Elena quickly hoped out of the shower and went to look for her cell phone so she could call Damon and ask just what king of mess he was getting Alaric into. Next to her cell phone she saw a note from Damon:

_I'm smiling right now knowing that you are trying endlessly to decode what I'm up to._

Elena growled, still confused, and then went to put on her dress and style her hair.

Elena heard Damon come back while she was pinning her last curl in a bun. Jenna was very nice to the bridesmaids, the dresses were anything but hideous, and her hairstyle was quite elegant.

Elena slipped into her blue peep toe heels and then walked onto the landing to see Damon. He was already in his suit; how did he get ready so fast? But all thoughts left her mind as she focused on his handsome face. Damon didn't take his eyes off her for one second as she descended the stairway. It was like she was a fine wine, and he was soaking her up with his gaze, intoxicated by her heavenly beauty.

"You look beautiful," Damon said, honestly.

"What, no snide remark?" Elena asked.

"Ahh, maybe I'll think of one later," Damon winked. "And these are for you," he said pulling a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

Elena was taken aback by his gesture, but the roses were so pretty. All twelve of the blood red roses were in bloom and they filled the hall with their captivating scent.

"Wait," Elena said, thinking, "is this what you were doing earlier, going out to get me flowers?"

"Ah, I tried to be stealthy, but you caught me."

"Well thank you, so is this a real date?" Elena asked confused.

"Well what other kind of date would it be?" Damon asked simply.

"I mean, we're going to a wedding, not to a movie, or to dinner," Elena explained, knowing that the real question she wanted to ask was if this was a friendly date, or a romantic date.

"Why, do you _want_ to go to a movie with me sometime?" Damon asked, knowing how to manipulate the conversation, "because that can be arranged."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'll admit it's not the most creative first date, or the most romantic, but it is a date nevertheless," Damon said smiling, "so are you ready to go?" he asked holding out his arm.

"Yes," Elena smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon turned off the radio as they drove into the crowded parking lot at the Lori Hotel. Alaric and Jenna were having their reception in the Tarden dining hall, the only room in Mystic Falls big enough for the crowd other than the school gym. Even with all of her friends from town, it wasn't Jenna who wanted a big wedding, it was Alaric. He had went on and on about party plans for months. What their wedding theme would be, where they were going to have it, what centerpieces they would use, and even what flowers they would have. And Damon didn't make fun of his friend once, he just sighed knowing that marriage was turning this vampire hunter into a feminine wedding planner. And whenever Alaric asked for Damon's opinion on something, he took the time to think, weigh his options, and then choose which he liked better; and then broke off on a tangent and insisted on an open bar. Every time.

After Damon turned off the engine, he turned to Elena, "are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

He got out of the car, and sped round the front to open the door for her. Elena watched, getting a little breathless, as he held out his hand for her. She gasped quietly as she took his hand and stepped out of the car. She held tightly onto his hand as they made their way to the church, walking side by side.

"Today, everything changes," Elena sighed.

"Everything already changed, a long time ago," Damon said, "today is a celebration of that change, so be happy about it."

Elena smiled, "I'm trying."

"You'll feel better after they're actually married, then the real party begins."

"Yeah," she said, "thank you for doing this with me."

"Of course," he said.

Damon and Elena had to say goodbye to each other once they entered the church, as the bridesmaids were herded in one direction, the groomsmen in another. Elena sighed and tried to relax as her hair was fussed over and she was handed a bouquet of flowers.

After a few rushed, panicky minutes, Carol Lockwood was announcing that it was time, and Elena was listening to the organ as she waited to walk down the aisle. She breathed a calming sigh and then looked for the best man that she would be walking besides down the aisle, Damon. She saw him, standing tall and focused, and walked towards him before they turned and started down the aisle. As Elena walked, instead of focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, all she could think about was her hand wrapped around his outstretched arm. Underneath the soft fabric of his suit, she could feel his hard muscle, and the fact that she noticed this both scared her, and excited her. Before she knew it, they were parting ways as she went to stand by the other bridesmaids and Damon went to give Alaric the opposite side of the altar. And then, all eyes were on Jenna as came to the entrance and started down the aisle. Elena felt truly happy at that moment and she realized that Damon was right; this was a celebration of everything that had changed, mainly for the better, but also for the worst. Even though the change was sometimes heartbreaking, it was still a party, and she was determined to have a good time and be nothing but happy for Jenna. As Jenna stepped onto the altar, Elena reached forward to take her bouquet. And then she waited and listened as the priest began the ceremony.

While the priest was talking, Elena was watching Alaric and Jenna, amused at the love so obvious in their eyes and the goofy grins on their faces. But, as Elena was watching them, she felt someone watching her, so she turned and found a pair of icy blue eyes focused intently on hers. Damon's gaze didn't falter as he realized that she was staring back at him, rather he continued to look across the altar at what he considered to be the most beautiful woman in the room. Elena's breath caught in her throat and she swallowed her gasp so Damon wouldn't know how affected she was by his stare. As Elena looked into Damon's eyes she became captivated by the attraction, trust, and love she saw there, feelings so hidden when he wanted them to be, she only saw them in his eyes when he was looking at her. Now that he knew she was staring back, his eyebrows lifted and his eyes crinkled in flirtation, a challenge. Elena was not going to be the first one to back down, and she wasn't, she noted, pleased, as the usher asked for the rings and Damon was caught off guard. He quickly composed himself, and gave Elena a wink, before he stepped up to give Alaric the rings. When Damon returned to his spot, Elena wasn't surprised when his head quickly turned towards her, and his eyes returned to their captivating stare on hers. Elena faintly heard Jenna and Alaric exchanging their vows and then everyone was cheering after the priest announced 'you may now kiss the bride,' but she continued to stare back at Damon while he stared at her. Damon started towards her after Jenna and Alaric started down the aisle.

"Ready to party?" he asked holding out his arm for her.

"Oh yeah," she said, "ready to have a drink?"

"I can't believe Rick made me stay sober," Damon groaned.

"I can't believe you actually did it."

"Well, it was my wedding present to them," he said, "that I wouldn't ruin their special day in any way."

"Hey that rhymed."

"Yeah, I really need a drink. And hey, after I go congratulate Rick, save your first dance for me, okay?"

"Of course," she said, "I came with you after all."

He smiled, "that's my girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Damon and Elena agreed to forget about their encounter with Stefan and not to mention it to Jenna, in fear of filling the new bride with anxiety. Jenna shouldn't be worrying about something that was already behind them, and she shouldn't have to worry about Elena anymore. She was married now, and Elena was on her own. Elena was eighteen; she couldn't depend on Jenna anymore. Elena pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and she reentered the hotel with Damon by her side.

"Shall we tear up the dance floor?" Damon asked.

"Hmm… I'll have to think about that," Elena teased.

"Oh come on, you know you love my classy outdated moves!" Damon chided.

She did.

* * *

As the party died down, Elena and Damon did two more shots are the bar together on a dare, and then they went to find Jeremy. Then, the three of them headed home. Jenna and Alaric weren't leaving for their honeymoon till tomorrow, so Elena would say goodbye to them then.

When they got home, Jeremy went straight to the kitchen and started rooting through the fridge.

"Hey, Damon, what happened to my leftover Chinese?" Jeremy asked confused.

"I ate it," Damon answered simply.

"Well that was mine; you ate all of yours yesterday!" Jeremy said crossly.

"Then we'll just have to go shopping tomorrow," Elena cut in calmly.

"Jerk," Jeremy whispered.

"Pansy," Damon snickered.

"Boys," Elena groaned," I'm going to bed."

"Wait, let me end this like a proper date, I'll walk you to your bedroom door," Damon said.

"Wait, you guys went to the wedding together?" Jeremy asked confused.

"I'd tell you later Jeremy, but it's nothing to talk about," Elena said quickly, then disappeared up the stairs.

"You better not be making out in the hallway when I get up there," Jeremy warned frowning.

"I'll be sure to make loud moaning noises just for you," Damon said then ran up the stairs to follow Elena.

Elena walked down the landing then stopped in front of her door, and turned to face Damon who was directly behind her.

"Thanks for going with me tonight."

"It was my pleasure," he replied.

"I'm dreading saying goodbye to them tomorrow."

"Me too," he sighed. And then he bent down and placed a heavy kiss on her cheek. Before she could even gasp, he had gotten halfway down the hall and was closing his door softly behind him.

Elena fell asleep dreaming about dancing with Damon under a thousand stars.

* * *

"Come on Jeremy!" Elena could hear Damon yelling through the wall. "We have to get to Alaric's before they leave!" Elena then heard Jeremy groan.

"Elena I'm coming after you next and I'm ripping off the covers so you better have underwear on!" Damon teased.

"You wouldn't," Elena dared.

"Oh he would!" Jeremy yelled.

"Yes and that was a sight I didn't need to see!" Damon replied.

Elena giggled and then rolled over. This was how they got up every morning. Even on school days, Damon would wake up along with them at the crack of dawn and help them make their lunches.

Elena heard her bedroom door being opened, and then felt a sudden sagging as Damon jumped on her bed.

"Good morning star fruit!" Damon said teasing.

"What's with the new nickname?" Elena asked.

"I've decided that everyone is a fruit today. You're obviously a delicious star fruit. Hmm… or should you be a passion fruit? Jeremy is a sour grapefruit." Damon said puckering his lips.

"You're a hard headed coconut," Elena said with malice for being woken up so early.

"Well, someone's being a grumpy cactus this morning!"

"That's not even a fruit!"

"You're not the fruit police!"

Elena didn't know why Damon was so happy this morning. Shouldn't he be hung over like she was? And to make it worse, she had to say goodbye to Jenna this morning. She knew that Jenna and Alaric were only going on honeymoon, and that they would come back. But it felt like she was saying goodbye to Jenna as her caretaker, and her aunt. Jenna was becoming a different person now, a wife. And Elena's time with her was up, it was time for someone else to have her.

Elena sighed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"Come on Elena we're leaving!" Damon called up the stairs.

Elena quickly grabbed her cell phone and ran downstairs.

They decided to take Elena's car since they would be going shopping afterward.

When they got to Alaric's apartment, Elena went to the back to help Jenna with the last of the packing. Damon, Jeremy and Alaric went to talk in the living room.

"Now don't make me have to give you the riot act," Damon began, "I know you'll treat Jenna with respect, because I know you know I'll be waiting at home to kick your ass."

"Wow, Damon, I didn't know you cared," Alaric said, "I'm touched."

"Shouldn't we be saying the same to you?" Jeremy cut in. "What's up with you and my sister?"

"Yes, Damon, what ploys are you pulling on her this time?" Alaric breathed heavily.

"There aren't any ploys," Damon laughed breathily, "We went to the wedding together, and you already know that. There's nothing new, but I'll keep you posted."

"You better watch it while we're gone, otherwise there'll be hell for you when we get back," Alaric warned.

"Oh, and miss getting a tacky souvenir? Never," Damon said seriously.

Jeremy rolled his eyes crossly.

"You're being an overbearing watermelon," Damon muttered.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Stop going on about that fruit thing!" Jeremy shouted, exasperated.

* * *

Elena was silent while she packed, and she listened halfheartedly as Jenna went on about Costa Rica.

"Oh, and we're also going on an adventure trek, with horseback riding, and rock climbing, and rafting, and zip lining!"

"That sounds amazing, Jenna, be sure to take lots of pictures," Elena said feebly.

"Oh yes that reminds me," Jenna said sticking her head out of the doorway. "Ric, did you pack the extra battery for the camera?" she called down the hall.

The next thing Elena knew, Jenna was wrapping she and Jeremy in a bear hug and giving them sloppy kisses on the foreheads. Jenna even offered Damon some sugar. She must have had a drink this morning, Elena thought. Alaric was giving Jeremy a quick man of the house talk, and then they were running out the door to their cab.

Elena followed the boys out the door to wave at the newlyweds as they turned onto the street. And then she sighed as she watched the cab grow smaller and smaller as it left Mystic Falls.

"Well," Damon said, wrapping one arm around Elena's shoulders, and the other around Jeremy's, "What mischief should we get into now?"

Jeremy moved out of Damon's reach and said, "I'm going over to Bonnies, we might hang out till dinner."

"Fine with me," Damon smirked.

"Thanks, but I didn't need your permission," Jeremy said swiftly.

"You're living under my roof, therefore you need my permission," Damon said coldly.

"Ass-fruit," Jeremy whispered, and then turned around and started walking away. "Bye, Elena!" he called.

"Do you need me to pick you up?" Elena asked.

"Nah, I'll get Bonnie to drop me off later." Jeremy said, and then turned to the sidewalk that would take him to Bonnie's house in a quarter of a mile.

"What was that for?" Elena turned to Damon, annoyed.

"He's the one with attitude," Damon defended.

"Yes, but you encourage it," Elena complained. "Let's just go shopping, okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to the readers who reviewed: Girl96xoxo, shay, palmbeach, VampireGleek77, Jessica Salvatore Fitz Clapper, OldVictorianQuill, and Damon-Elena-Love. Thank you so much, I hang on your every word!

* * *

Damon and Elena spent the rest of the morning at the supermarket. Elena would push the cart as Damon walked ahead, scanning the aisles for interesting things to eat. He would grab something every third shelf and throw it in the cart, and she would pick it up, sigh tiredly and put it back on the shelf. They went on like this for ten aisles till Elena stopped him, saying that they had enough food to feed an army, and one of the three of them didn't even eat. He smirked.

They spent a lot of time in the spirits aisle. Here, Damon didn't just throw anything into the cart; he scoured the shelves until he found the right bottle. He picked up three bottles of bourbon, some whiskey, and a big bottle of scotch. By then, the cart had gotten pretty heavy, so Damon, ignoring her protests, grabbed it and pushed it swiftly towards the checkout.

Then, they were packing their bags in the trunk and driving out of the parking lot.

"Turn left here," Damon said.

"We're not going home?"

"No, I want to go somewhere," Damon said mysteriously.

"The hospital?" Elena asked, "I thought you stocked up last week?"

"No, not there," he scoffed, "Somewhere else."

"Fine," she sighed grumpily, and turned left at the light.

"Get onto the freeway," he said minutes later.

"But that will take us out of Mystic Falls," she complained.

"Exactly."

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall."

"But Damon, that's forty minutes from here! You're turning grocery shopping into a day trip!"

"Oh come on, Elena. This is a perfect opportunity to go! Besides, I have to go now; otherwise I don't get my discount."

"Fine," she said grumpily.

* * *

In the mall, Damon convinced Elena to have lunch with him at the Hunan restaurant. After they had ordered, Damon asked Elena, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

She huffed, "Well that's a loaded question. For a while, I didn't even think I would get to grow up. I was so focused on the immediate danger that I didn't even think about the future. Umm for a while I wanted to be a lawyer, but now I think I want to be an author."

"Yeah," Damon said quietly, "I can see that."

"What about you Damon? What did you want to be?"

"Well, my father wanted me to become a surgeon, but I was always more interested geography. I wanted to be a cartographer."

"A map maker? Really?"

"Yeah, turns out I became a delinquent."

"You're not a delinquent, Damon."

"I've been alive for one hundred and forty seven years and I have nothing to show for it. I went on and on looking for a girl who didn't want me to find her. I'm not worth anything."

"You're worth something to me," she whispered, and then the waiter interrupted by serving their food.

* * *

"See, I brought you here because I knew once you ate you wouldn't be so grumpy," Damon said as they left the restaurant. Elena playfully shoved him.

"Okay where do you want to go first?" Elena asked.

It was a mistake to ask Damon where he wanted to go, because he ended up dragging her into a men's fashion store called Boldness. Elena walked around in a daze not knowing how any man could possibly want as many clothes as this store sold. But there Damon was, grabbing black, designer labeled, sleek shirts, and black jeans. Lots of black jeans.

"Ohh, Damon, how about this?" she cooed pointing to a deep blue dress shirt.

"Well, it's not black, but if you want to see me in it, Elena, well… that can be arranged."

"Get it or don't, whatever."

"Or maybe.. you don't want to see me in it, because you don't want to see me wearing anything, at all," he suggested.

Elena walked away as Damon smirked.

"Alright, we got to go to my store, so your pick next," Damon said after walking out with two full bags of clothes.

"Let's go to that dress boutique that we passed."

Elena looked around tentatively, seeing things that she liked, but didn't think that they would look good on her. Damon was having way too much fun with this; he already had a changing room set up with stacks of dresses for her to try on.

"Alright, so you get started on those dresses, and I'll be right back," he said.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have an errand to run. Stay here, I'll just be gone a minute."

Elena huffed, Damon had dragged her all the way out here and now he was leaving her. What was he up to?

Elena tried on a couple dresses, but after realizing she wasn't going to try them on, she left the boutique and headed towards smoothie stand next door.

She was just sitting down with her strawberry shake, when she saw a cute guy in line.

He turned in her direction and smiled when he saw her looking at him. He was tall and built with broad shoulders. He was wearing a wrinkled shirt and light blue jeans, but he was clean shaven, and his blonde hair looked semi-combed. After he got his smoothie, he came up to her table.

"Uh, hey can I sit here?" he asked quietly, but self-assured.

"Yeah."

"My name's Cole."

"Elena."

"So what are you doing at the mall today, Elena?"

"My friend dragged me here but they left on some secret mission."

"Huh, birthday present maybe?"

"It's not my birthday."

"Maybe they're working for the mafia."

Elena thought that so true of Damon that she laughed and then choked on her smoothie.

"What are you doing at the mall?"

"Oh, I just got off my shift at the outdoors store, apparently they like slacker types; they hired me because they said I looked outdoorsy."

Elena smiled.

* * *

Damon was just coming back from his secret shopping when he saw Elena… and a boy, talking at a table together with smoothies. He frowned, and walked quickly to the smoothie stand. His frown turned into anger when he saw this boy and Elena laughing together. What could this boy possibly say to make Elena laugh?

He walked up behind Elena and reached to the table to take her hand that had been holding her smoothie.

"Hey honey, sorry to keep you waiting, we can go now," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Oh," said Cole, "you didn't say that your friend was a boy." "Sorry man," he said to Damon earnestly.

"Stay away from my girlfriend," Damon said coldly.

After Cole had walked away, Elena roughly threw Damon's hand out of her grasp.

"What the hell!"

"Alright, ready to go?"

"What was that?"

"Oh come on Elena, it's not like you were going to see him again."

"I was just talking to him."

"What if he was compelled by Klaus?" Damon knew this was a weak retort.

"Klaus is gone! You think the only reason a boy would talk to me is because he was compelled?"

"Okay, okay," Damon reasoned, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she said, mouthing the next words, _for being an ass._

Damon sighed, "For being an ass."

"Don't do it again. So what were you off doing?"

"A favor for someone."

"Okay, mysterious."

* * *

While they were driving home, Elena asked him, "What should we do for dinner? It's just the two of us, Jeremy text me that he was staying at Bonnie's for dinner."

"And she didn't invite us? Bad witch."

"Here's the message it says 'and don't let Damon crash my date!'"

"I have a craving for chili dogs."

"Oh Damon, is it that time of the month?"

Damon slammed on his brakes at the next red light, sending her slamming into the seatbelt.

"Hey!"

"That's for being mean while I'm PMSing!"


	6. sneakpeak

**Hey readers! First I want to say thank you to my latest reviewers: ItsAllBecauseOfYou, MadDam-de-Mort, Girl96xox, and Lauren1213!**

**I'm really sorry guys; I'm not going to be able to upload the next chapter tonight, because it only has one paragraph. So as an apology, here's a peek at what I'm planning for the story in the future. Now, I'm really anxious about posting this, because you guys seem to like my funny stuff. So, if you don't like this darker stuff, please let me know.**

* * *

Damon was holding his bourbon glass and staring at the flames in the fireplace when he heard a noise. It sounded like a raspy gasp. Like someone trying to breathe under water. And it was followed by several tiny whispers, like someone breathing through clenched teeth. He followed the noise to the front door, and opened it wide to see Elena. She was hunched over holding her keys in front of her, probably trying to open the door. Her other arm was wrapped tightly around her stomach and grasping her side. Damon quickly stepped over the doorway and crouched down to look her in the eyes. He put both of his hands lightly on her arms, and then grabbed tighter when she started crying harder.

"What is it?" He asked desperately. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Elena gasped again, and tried to pull in as much air as possible into her choked up throat. She shook her head furiously, no. He moved his arms to wrap them around her protectively. She didn't hug him back, she just shrunk into his chest and continued to gasp. And this was just the beginning, she started to cry out with her sobs, loud moaning sounds that echoed from the doorstep walls and filled his ears with a sorrow full almost vengeful sound.

"Elena come on, I have to know if you're hurt," Damon said, "Tell me what's wrong." He moved his head down to look her in the eyes. His eyes were desperately searching hers, shining with confusion and worry. All he saw in her bright red eyes were tears.

Damon slowly led her in the house. He loosened his grip on her to turn around and close the door behind him. While he did this, Elena stepped away and sank to the floor, letting her legs give and resting her weight on her arms which slowly sank down till she was screaming into the floorboards. Damon turned around and knelt beside her. He picked her up by the shoulders and watched as her gasps became more desperate because her tightened throat would not let in more oxygen.

"Come on Elena, you've got to calm down," Damon said, "Please, for me. Look into my eyes. Focus on me and breath. Just breath, come on in out, in out."

He started to get through to her, and her breaths began to get more even. But then she must have remembered what had upset her in the first place, and her breaths became shallow again.

Damon sighed in frustration and reached round Elena's neck to yank on her necklace's fastening. As soon as her necklace fell from her neck, he grabbed her head and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Breath dammit, focus on your breathing, don't think about anything else," Damon demanded, "You're safe, and you're not going to be upset anymore." "Stop crying," he added softly, pleading.

Damon watched as she calmed down, and then he wrapped her in a hug, which she returned halfheartedly. She shivered and sighed in his arms, and he eventually picked them up and moved them to the couch. He held her for ages, squishing her between the back of the couch and his warm chest. But, she didn't mind, she felt held together, contained, like she wouldn't explode anymore. She knew he desperately wanted to know what was wrong, so that he could go take care of the person who had made her so upset, but he waited patiently.

"Are you doing anything today?" Elena asked Damon.

He quietly laughed, trying to lighten the mood, and said, "Nope, I'm going to stay right here with you."

She sighed and shifted to get comfortable; he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead gently.

"I'm sorry I had to compel you," Damon sighed, "I just couldn't stand to see you like that, I had to do something."

"It's okay, I understand," Elena said, and then teasing she said, "You better not have compelled me to do anything else."

"What? Like getting you to move out of your room, and come stay in my bed? Maybe I don't need to compel you for that."

She fake shoved him, and he shifted to spoon her and rest his head in the crease of her neck.

"Don't be angry," She sighed, "there isn't anyone to blame really, I'll tell you what happened tomorrow, it's my own problem."

"Well you know I'll always be here to help you solve it." Damon said.

"I'm sorry if I scarred you," Elena whispered.

"Everyone needs a good cry," he said with understanding.

Elena didn't really fall asleep, but she closed her eyes and relaxed while breathing in Damon's heady cologne.

* * *

**Did you notice that I mentioned a necklace on Elena's neck. But I thought she didn't wear it because she doesn't love Stefan anymore? Hhmm, guess we'll have to wait and see….**

**Here's another angsty clip that will come even later in the story…**

* * *

Elena was speeding down the little highway that would take her out of Mystic Falls. She saw the blur of the green Welcome sign as she jammed on the accelerator. It was raining today, it had started out as a drizzle, but now the rain was pouring down her windshield, making her squint to see the road. The rain and the booming thunder made her driving even more thrilling. Both of her hands were holding the wheel in a vice grip, and her forearms were aching from the tension. Other than her ten and two o'clock position, everything else about her driving was reckless. She was going way over the speed limit, 80 in a 60 zone, and she accelerated as she approached a curve in the road. She jerked the wheel left as her body and the car leaned right into the turn, then she sped away waiting for the next sharp turn that she knew was just ahead. She loved jamming her foot on the accelerator, hearing the engine roar and feeling the tires push away from the road behind them.

She had to get out, she had to get away. From Mystic Falls. From everyone. Even Damon. He had tried to help, but now he was just smothering her, and she was sick of it. Sick of everyone walking on eggshells around her.

She loved driving fast, she didn't care what happened. She was given four speeding tickets in the last month, and it wasn't enough. She had to go somewhere where the roads were longer and more winding. She had to go somewhere out of the city where the speed limit was higher. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to drive. Large rainclouds had covered the setting sun, so darkness fell a little earlier. She smiled wide with teeth, she didn't care that it was dark, she loved night driving. Thunder crashed, sounding like a bomb on her right. The thunder quaked and groaned for five seconds, and then was quickly followed by a flash of lightening on her left. She was in the middle of the storm, she grinned wider. As Elena drove further out of Mystic Falls, she looked to see if there were any cars around her, and when she saw that there weren't, she turned her headlights off. Then she turned her windshield wipers off, and pressed harder on the accelerator.


End file.
